


The super secret diary of L

by seraphim_grace



Category: Death Note
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-09
Updated: 2011-07-09
Packaged: 2017-10-21 04:28:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphim_grace/pseuds/seraphim_grace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the super secret diary of L</p>
            </blockquote>





	The super secret diary of L

The Secret Diary of L

 _written in cipher_

This is the super secret diary of L  
No really  
Honestly  
By coming up with all of this I have successfully distracted Light from the fact that THIS IS MY REAL SECRET DIARY

 ~~several pages of plays for tennis~~

June 21  
 ~~must tell Yagami san that Light is Kira~~  
breakfast, yum, ask Watari for extra honey  
see Yagami about extending hours for task force so can have more time to lech at Light  
Lunch - must tell Watari that bananas give me gas so will want coconut cake instead  
 ~~tell Yagami that Light is Kira~~  
play inventive word game with Light whilst eating sweets. YAY!  
Watch Fairly Odd parents with Light whilst eating sweets.  
invite Light to bathhouse to see interesting red colour Light goes as very cute  
 ~~tell yagami that Light is Kira~~  
Suggest game of tennis to Light as excuse to see Light in slinky shorts  
FIND NEW WAY TO GET RID OF MISA CREATURE - she is poaching on Light and I dont' like it  
maybe feed her sweets till she gets fat....  
or accuse her of being Kira  
Could chain her up for two weeks...  
has possibilities  
gives me two weeks alone with Light  
and to prove he is not Kira ~~though he so obviously is a child could see it~~ could suggest being handcuffed to him for said two weeks  
hmmm  
Watari is bringing me a light supper of grilled peanut butter and banana sandwiches, glad not instituting plan until tomorrow. Bananas give me gas.


End file.
